Damned Soul
by kendralynora
Summary: Helena is not alright.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This one goes out to **Potentialslayer1** since it's all your fault for putting me in such a destructive mood towards HG. This is inspired by your fic: **Golden Corpses**.

Thank You so much **Kat Bee Dee** for the edit, you are my hero:D

Damned Soul

Round and round and round went Helena's finger as she traced her indistinguishable reflection in the bronze statue towering over her as she sat on the cold concrete floor of Warehouse 13.

.

"_Helena," a voice rang in her ears. She whipped her head about, turning her body frantically in every which direction as her red-rimmed eyes desperately searched everywhere within her immediate vicinity._

"_Come, Helena," the unknown voice echoed inside her head. Though it wasn't unknown at all; she knew exactly who it was._

"_Just leave me alone!" The damaged woman called out as her pain ran down her silky cheeks in its liquid form._

.

She dropped her forehead to the smooth bronze almost taking comfort in the recollection of its feeling against her skin as a single tear escaped her pooling eyes. The corners of her lips began to rise slightly as she allowed her head to roll along the metal. The movement allowed her cheek to come in contact with the cool smoothness of the statue. Nearly smiling in appreciation of the irony she found in the way it squelched out the teardrop.

The bronze used to hinder her tears. A century had passed without a single drop of moisture finding its way from her eyes, marring its way down her face. She missed it.

Everyone insistently informed her that she was imprisoned for all those years. After each passing day of existing out in this new world, which wasn't actually that new at all, she found it harder and harder to believe that she was indeed held captive by any means. That bronze shell had become her very skin. It had become her brace. It had become her identity. It had become her coach, keeping her in constant check as she worked out her equation to fix this broken world that she had always been privy of knowing.

.

[**A+B≠C**]

_Damn it! Why can't 'A' and 'B' equal 'C'? What can I do to make it work? WHAT!_

_._

She slowly slipped her locket over her head, unhinging it as she wrapped it around the bronzed leg of Attila the Hun. Smugly proud as it clasped securely around the statue warrior.

.

_Just simply remove 'A' and 'B' from the equation entirely, making 'C' equivalent to itself!_

_._

"'C' equals 'C', my darling Christina," Helena caressed her daughter's photograph affectionately upon opening her locket. "We don't need the rest. We don't need anybody"

.

"_You can't escape, Helena."_

_The dark shadows swept her forwards as she finally fell to her knees in the middle of the bronze garden._

_._

"H.G.?" A voice, so pure and angelic, called out.

Helena hugged her arms around the ancient soldier's leg in response, clinging to it as she felt her equation slowly slipping away, right through her clenched fingers.

"Helena, are you here?" the voice came again.

'_She is just part of my scheme, my malleable pawn. She has no power over me; I have all the power over her._' Fresh tears came streaming down her face, too many for the bronze to ever stop.

"Helena?" the voice grew distant, disappearing into the depths of the Warehouse.

The broken woman tore herself from the piling, about to beckon her Angel over in hopes that her beatific would save her own damned soul. She was prevented, however, from moving at all as she realized her arm had fallen under her necklace's golden chain that shackled her to her betraying bronze and the painful memories of her deceased daughter. Her head fell back to the effigy as she wept.

.

"_You can't escape from yourself, Helena."_

"_I know," she whispered. "I know."_


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was edited and beautified by: **Kat Bee Dee**

* * *

A haunting raven's blood-curdling shriek echoed inside the dark library at Leena's. A murder of birds clawed from outside the windows of the room in their frantic attempts of getting in, as a loud crash of thunder hit the roof of the house. Evil shadows danced across the walls and overtop of Helena as she lay, paralyzed, on the couch. The roof caught fire and the room slowly crumbled away as the flames consumed it.

Helena's eyes grew as she desperately tried to move, but couldn't. Her feet caught first, and the flames slowly crept their way up to her head. She screamed, but no sound escaped her lips. The smoke rising up from her body began to whirl above her.

"You can't escape, Helena," The voice laughed, sounding as if it were coming from Satan himself.

She looked to her body, now engulfed in flames as her flesh and muscle bubbled away, exposing her bone. It then began to rain overtop of her as the drops extinguished the fire. Her body was nothing but a skeleton being dyed red by the raindrops of blood. Helena looked up as she saw her broken daughter's body, face up, floating above her as it dripped its life fluid heavily down almost drowning her. She reached her skeleton limb towards the still child as she tried to grab her baby's hand.

"Come, Helena," The demonic voice emanated out of her daughter's body as the girl slowly rolled over exposing Helena's burnt, tattered face in place of Christina's childlike features.

"No!" Helena shrieked, this time the noise echoed loudly in her own ears.

"_Helena?"_ A heavenly voice asked as the image of her daughter's body vanished. The grey whirlwind of smoke separated, creating an opening, not unlike an eye of a tornado, as a ray of sunlight fell across Helena's scorched face.

She reached her arm of bones further up in an attempt to touch the sun itself. A beautiful, both delicate and strong, hand extended down from the light as it seized Helena's. As their fingers intertwined her skeleton digits instantaneously regained their muscle, skin, and nails. The regeneration process quickly moved down her arm as it mended her entire body.

"Helena sweetie, wake up." The same peaceful voice instructed her softly.

Helena fluttered her heavy eyelids as she found herself looking up at her angel's silhouetted face. The sunlight streamed brightly around her head, setting her curls off in a red halo. Helena felt her hand being squeezed lightly in her grasp.

"I think you were having a bad dream," she smiled reassuringly. "I told you not to read _The Shining_ when you're tired, because the next thing you know, you fall asleep and the book starts messing with your head." She gave Helena's hand one last squeeze before letting go of it. She snatched the book that lay open on the Victorian's torso, bookmarking the page before setting it aside on the small table next to the couch. Standing, she crossed the room and sat back down into the chair where she had been doing her own reading. She smiled as she picked up her own book from her seat's armrest and brought it up to cover her face.

Helena simply blinked, losing the battle of keeping her eyes open once more. The last blurred image she saw, before sleep overtook her once again, was her own personal redeemer glancing up from her book bearing a heart melting smile towards her.

"_She can't always be there to save you," The dark voice slithered out of her subconscious. "Just stop fighting it and succumb to me, Helena"_

Her shadows swept out from their hiding places, ready to play once more. They tied their ribbons and strings around her limbs in preparation for her to become their favorite little marionette.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was edited and beautified by: **Kat Bee Dee**

* * *

"…because you totally ate my cookie."

"Well, it was just sitting there on the plate."

"Yes! _My_ plate. _Mine_."

"Whatever, you weren't even at the table."

"Yes, 'cause Grumpy Bear was all over me to fix his frozen computer that—may I just say—y_ou_ were responsible for creating."

"How so?"

"'Cause it froze while you were in the middle of playing with your rope."

Helena caught the tail end of their tiff and chuckled as she made her way past them in the dark upstairs hallway towards her room, as she was ready to retire for the night.

"No, no, no, no, no, not rope, _ropes,_ as in Ninja Ropes, the coolest online game ever! I was not playing with my _rope_. Big difference, little dude."

"Sure, whatever you say there, ninja man."

Helena slipped into her bedroom with a grin on her face as she shook her head at the conversation that was sizzling out on the other side of her door. After closing herself in for the night, she flicked her light switch. The bulb flashed brightly for a moment before falling dark. She toggled the switch almost frantically a few times before giving up when it failed to illuminate the room once again. A sense of uneasiness crept through her body; she didn't like the dark anymore. Within the darkness, she had become vulnerable. It was where she could be manipulated; visited by her past demons.

"_Helena,"_ the now familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"No," She whimpered as her eyes glistened in response. "Go away."

"_Come to me, Helena," _the voice demanded as her evil shadows crawled across the ceiling and down the walls towards her in their shrieking cries. They danced around before pushing her forward and tripping her. She fell to her knees in front of the nightstand that lay beside her bed.

Her hands hovered up to her top drawer. She wasn't controlling them. They were moving on the shadow's own accord, as if they were tugging at her puppet strings. The drawer slid open as she grabbed her gun out.

"No, no," she pleaded through a cascade of tears that she didn't realize she'd been shedding. "Please don't, I beg of you."

Her finger maneuvered its way to rest on the trigger as the gun slowly turned in her grasp allowing the barrel to point directly at her face as it was then thrust up against her forehead.

"_You can't escape your fate, Helena."_

The gun shook in her grip at her feeble attempts to turn it away, but instead of shifting the weapon's line of fire, her thumb moved to pull the hammer as it cocked the revolver. There was a part of her that wanted this, if she allowed the demons to take her life, she could leave the world to its own fate, instead of the fate that she had already christened it with.

She shut her eyes hard whilst taking a big gulp as she felt her finger tighten along the trigger. She was terrified; her soul would forever be the devil's play thing, but maybe it would be better that he mold her like dough in his own backyard than here, in the real world.

"_Yes that's it, my Helena. Don't fight this. You belong to me"_

Her finger grew heavy on the trigger; she could feel its tension about to pop when all of a sudden her touch fell limp as a heavenly tune echoed throughout the space. An angel was humming a majestic song nearby, scaring off the darkness into the far corners of the room.

Helena took a deep breath as she drew in the newly cleared air into her lungs. She fluttered her wet eyes open where she was shocked in seeing her firearm now laying inside her open drawer as she stood overtop it. She then looked up in confusion as she noticed her light on and shining bright.

The song grew fainter now. Helena made her way to the door using the idyllic sound as a guide. Before she knew what her hands and feet were doing, she turned the doorknob and crossed the dark empty hallway where she fell still. She stood, just outside the door that contained her angel along with her innocent song. She gently pressed her ear to the door as she listened. She didn't recognize the tune, but that just made it ever more divine.

After some time had passed, Helena found herself slinking down to the floor as she curled up into a fetal position on the ground. She lifted her hand to softly lay it on the door in front of her as she continued to bask in her angel's song. She had never felt as safe as she did while lying at the gates of heaven.

She blinked her eyes, once, twice, and on three she shot her head up as she was startled by the sunlight that streamed through the window and into the hallway that was pitch black just a single blink before. She quickly checked her watch; six thirty-eight it read.

Leaping to her feet, she was pleasantly surprised at how well rested and rejuvenated she felt. Helena leisurely made her way back into her room in a state of pure bliss. Before she closed herself away, she smiled towards the door across the hall and gave a nod of thanks to her completely oblivious, beloved rescuer.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena moved slowly through the store, her eyes were captured by a crimson model airplane that was suspended from the ceiling. Her gaze then moved down, in a slight hesitation, to a shelf that housed a family of dinosaur figurines. She unexpectedly found her hand swiftly grasping a nearby life-sized nutcracker for balance, as she stumbled over a discarded boomerang that lay in the middle of the isle, after steadying herself she continued on. She suddenly caught a glimpse of a young girl running past her before disappearing around a corner. Helena's heart stopped as her breath hitched in her throat whilst her body fell still.

"_Mummy can I get a toy?"_

"_Of course you can my Christina, but only one, so make certain it's a good one."_

She closed her eyes as a single tear escape down her cheek leaving a glistening evidential trial behind it, visibly showings its pooling origin. She pushed herself forwards making her way into a neighboring isle.

"_I want this dolly Mummy. Can I get her, please?"_

"_You certainly can, she is a lovely choice."_

"_Yay! I love you Mummy."_

"_I love you too my Darling."_

Helena's feet grew heavy as if she were suddenly trudging through wet cement that was quickly drying around her lower limbs; her, now effigy, legs froze her in place as she faced a shelf that held a beautiful porcelain doll with dark hair adorn in ringlets, who was imprisoned in a box packaging.

"Help Helena," the doll cried out, "I'm trapped, please release me, I don't belong in here."

"You're just a toy," she muttered, "you're not real."

"She needs me, she needs her favorite dolly."

"No!" she barked back, "you stay in there and remain silent."

"I'm not about to abandon her like you did. Now let me out!" the doll demanded.

In a fit of rage Helena grabbed the doll off the shelf and tore open its box, removing it and forcefully grabbing it by the head with one hand as the other gripped its body. "I never abandoned her you _Bloody Bastard!"_ she snarled through clenched teeth as tears streamed down her face before decapitating the doll in a thunderous growl.

She stood there heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her arms hung to her sides with the two pieces of her victim still in each hand.

She slowly brought the broken doll up to her face as its coffee brown eyes moved to look into hers, "Why did you kill me Mummy?" Christina's voice fell out of the doll's mouth in a heartbreaking whimper.

"No, I didn't mean to my baby," Helena mumbled through fresh tears as both parts of the doll fell through her broken grip plummeting down to the ground, the head smashed into a dozen pieces as it made contact with the rigid surface below.

Helena's chin slumped to her chest as her entire body shook in a silent sob.

"Okay the artifact is totally not here, I swear he just dragged us in this store so that he could play with the train," a being so divine, that it was plain to see that God took extra time sculpting her as he perfected every inch of her flawless form, smiled towards her.

Helena raised her head as her midnight locks fell away from her sodden face, where she looked to the woman who stood under a wind chime that was now clanging magnificently together in a heavenly harmony. The little colourful glass pieces in the feature caught the light and reflected majestic sparkles across her godsend's face.

"Helena?" her jovial expression turned to concern as her emerald eyes surveyed the sight that lay before her. She pointed to the mess on the floor, "Did you do…"

Helena nodded her head in shame.

"Was it the artifa…"

Helena shook her head bearing the same expression.

"Are you okay?"

This time Helena didn't budge, instead she simply stared into her questioner's eyes as her own black orbs supplicated for help.

The green set of soul-windows circumspectly broke contact where they looked down to the busy hands that shared the same body, as they dug a wallet free from a pocket and grabbed a few bills out from within it. "Come on," Helena's rescuer took her hand, porcelain crunched under their feet, as she dragged her towards the exit, throwing the money on top of the counter before the cashier, "sorry about the mess," she called over her shoulder as they scurried out the door.

She dragged Helena along the sidewalk in a fast walk.

Helena's thoughts fell back to the image of her broken daughter lying on the cold hard ground all alone in so many indistinguishable pieces, a result solely due to her own enraged and murderous ways.

Helena G. Wells was indeed a murderer.

She was a murderer who wasn't even done killing people. If she kept on this path she was surely going to parish with the rest of humanity while holding the title _'Ultimate Killer.'_

Is this really all she was now, a ticking time-bomb for the entire world?

She pulled Helena off the street into a large side-ally where she stopped and turned, letting go of the emotionally distraught woman's hand.

Helena tensed her body, readying herself for the yelling, questioning, scolding, or whatever the other woman was going to dish out for her inexcusable behavior back in the toy-store. But, to Helena's surprise, her rescuer stayed silent as she raised her hands, softly lying them on Helena's face, as she gently wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

Damn it! She wasn't worthy of being touched so lovingly by this angel, this angel that she so desperately needed. She brought her hands up to the ones caressing her and removed them, holding them securely down in between their bodies.

"H.G.?" she questioned with a clear measure of hurt in it.

Helena dropped her head where she began to sob all over again, as she was bombarded with such strong emotions that confused her in ways she'd never imagined possible.

"Helena?" the question came again but now it overflowed with concern.

Helena released her redeemer's wrists as she threw her arms around the woman's neck, burrowing her face into her soft curls.

Her angel's, now free, arms fell around Helena's back almost instantaneously as they held her tight, she brought her one hand up to the trembling woman's head as she stroked it affectionately allowing her fingers to comb through her silky raven locks. "You're okay now, I've got you."

Helena's hands gripped fistfuls of the other woman's blouse in response to her words, as she tried to cling to her very essence, never wanting to let go.

"I will always be here for you Helena, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sand and dirt whisked away in tiny dust clouds as Helena etched at the grey bricks of her new skin, undecided if she liked this incasing better than her late bronze one. Her beaten body was curled up against the cold ridged wall as she sat on the floor that could have easily been mistaken for ice itself, which lined her dark prison.**

_"Shoot them."_

*Helena?*

_A haunting laugh rang in her ear, "Yes, shoot her Helena; shoot your beloved angel."_

"I do hope you can forgive me."

_"Forgive? There will be no one to forgive you my pet; they will perish in this tomb as the sands of time seal them up for all eternity."_

**"Why did you attempt a global annihilation Helena?"**

**"Don't call me that."**

*Think Helena! You're so filled with grief and anger that there is a part of you, I know it! There is some small part of your soul that knows this is wrong.*

_"Yes, it's a misfortune that I've caged that diminutive part, holding it captive with my own two hands."_

*That part is still alive and it's just pushing to get through.*

_"My grasp is much stronger than that pitiful girl realizes. Don't you agree my Helena?"_

She turned around with the shadows of her demons whirling in her black irises as they took control of her mind and body. An indigo bolt of electricity flew out of her weapon towards them. Her heart hardened, making her chest feel as a stone now resided in its place, while she watched her adored drop to the ground in a result of her betraying actions.

_"Look Helena, a fallen angel… just like me," he laughed with delight._

**"Helena, why did you seek to destroy this world?"**

*… then kill me.*

**"Why did you feel as if you had the right to subject billions of people to your own twisted judgment?"**

*Shoot me.*

**"Helena, are you listening?"**

*DO IT!*

**"HELENA!"**

**"Stop calling me that!"**

**A forceful hand grabbed her by the hair at the base of her neck and bashed her head against the table in front of her.**

*Helena.*

Moisture welled up in her eyes, as she grieved the loss of her child that she had just momentarily held in her loving arms.

*Helena,* her angel said again as she came around her and lowered herself down to her level, *are you alright?* Her emerald orbs were filled with concern.

**Blood mixed with tears trickled down her face.**

The brokenhearted woman closed her eyes as she felt her rescuer's soft heavenly hand caress her cheek.

God, she felt so comforting and safe.

*Shoot me...*

_"Do it Helena. Just end her. She's the one demanding that you shoot her."_

Her shadows moved her finger to the trigger of the revolver that was pressed up against her beloved's head, as sharp olive eyes bore into Helena's wild black ones.

_"Shoot her!"_

*Take my life…*

_"Kill her!"_

She couldn't let this happen, there was no way she would shoot her soul's one and only hope for salvation. She would not let them take her life; she would not let _herself_ take her life. This was after all, _her_ hand holding the gun; this was _her_ finger on the trigger. These were _her_ eyes locked onto her captive's pleading gaze. This was _Helena_ about to take_ both_ their lives.

She had two of her terms completely incorrect and a constant; abolishing an unnecessary coefficient, on the wrong side of her equals sign.

It wasn't: Trident + Death = Saved World

That wasn't it at all.

In a booming cry of perseverance, Helena tore the barrel away form her godsend's forehead as she ripped apart her marionette strings and ribbons. Crimson tattered lace-shreds rained down over her as she vowed to never allow her puppet-cords to become mended or replaced.

No one was going to control Helena G. Wells again! Not ever!

**"Take her back to her cell, we're done for today."**

Helena was no longer afraid of the dark; her past no longer had the reach to scathe her, even in the pitch black her demons couldn't get her anymore.

She was finally free.

**The damaged woman scratched away at the brick, blood dripped from her thumbnail as she used it as a blade. She welcomed the pain it brought; she was tiered of being numb, she greeted any sensation that she could come across.**

*I will always be here for you Helena, I promise*

You need love to be greater than pain and suffering in order to achieve a greater outcome. She had finally solved her equation. The one she had been struggling with for over a hundred years.

**Helena finished etching the last bit of her solution into her prison wall as she smirked at how simple it all was to her now.**

**Myka + World = Hope**


End file.
